1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of lock mechanisms, and, more particularly, to a lock assembly for use with lock cylinders of interchangeable core cylinder and insert cylinder types.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Numerous types of cylinders for locks are known and popularly used for various applications. For example, locks known in the industry as "interchangeable core cylinder" locks are used to provide a lock wherein the cylinder can be removed from the lock housing through the use of a control key. A different interchangeable core cylinder can then be inserted into the lock housing, whereby the user can quickly and easily change a lock or locks without calling a locksmith.
Another frequently used lock cylinder is known in the industry as an "insert cylinder". Insert cylinders are installed through the back of a lock housing by a locksmith.
These two widely used types of lock cylinders have different shapes and functions. These differences necessitate the use of a different housing for each type of lock.
Locksmiths are frequently called upon to change locks on short notice. Frequently, the locksmith cannot be certain as to what type of lock or lock cylinder will be used until arriving at the work site. Thus, in order to avoid the impracticality of making several visits to the work site, the locksmith must carry a large selection of various types of lock cylinders and the lock parts which are used with each type of cylinder. However, to carry such a large quantity of components is also impractical.
It is, accordingly, a principal object of the present invention to provide a housing for a cylinder of a lock which, with a minimum number of parts, can be used to accommodate cylinders of either the interchangeable core or insert type locks.
Conventional interchangeable core and insert cylinder locks also use different mechanisms or transmissions for interacting the lock cylinder with a latch mechanism of the lock. Such interacting mechanisms are frequently designed to supply "lazy cam" rotation, or a degree of rotation of the lock cylinder which will not be transmitted to the latch mechanism of the lock. As is known in the art, such lazy cam action is necessary to allow a key to be removed from a lock after it has been locked or unlocked. Different cylinder types use different lazy cam assemblies with resulting structural differences between the housing used for interchangeable core cylinders and the housing used for insert cylinders.
It is, therefore, a further object of the present invention to provide a transmission assembly, which is affixed to the housing and which easily adapts to either of the aforesaid types of cylinders to provide the desired interaction between the cylinder and the latch mechanism of the lock.